Talk:Battlefield
Ban's Session (Ban) -Flies in- This looks like fun! I wonder if anyone will join meh? (Zeon) -Lands in front of Ban- Hey little guy! Are you entering the tourney, too? (Ban) . . . What's a tourney? Richie Vs Anna Richie *slowly descends to ground* Fwee~ Anna! Let's spar! Anna Ok then Zion would like to spar Zion Zion's Thoughts: Hope someone comes........ -Starts to punch and kick the air in mid-air as he waits for someone to come- The Calvalry or the Indians? Aphida -ITs here- ??? -kneeling in a crater, made by a Saiyan pod, setting something up and wearing the distinctive armor usually used by Planet Trade Organization soldiers- Cuco: '*Studies armor* Saiyan armor. Who are you? Fasha: -ITs there- what the? Tatsumaki .. *Walking near the area, and notices the crater* Hm? What in the world is that? John: I dont believe my eyes 'Aphida Great. Just great. ??? *Looks at Cuco and smiles* Oh you, the little science experiment. I'd expect this. Cuco: 'I'm a what? What the hell are you talking about!? SPEAK!!! '??? Doesn't matter now anyways. *Sets up portal* NOW EVERYONE! WE ARE FREE! COME OUT!!!!!!!! The portal activates and thousands of bodies come out Cuco: 'Holyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.......... '??? *Laughs maniacally* Aphida Shit. -goes SSJ2- Fasha: O_O What the?! -goes ssj- Tatsumaki This appears to be dangerous... May have to hold my own.. *Watches as all the Saiyans fly out of the portal wildly* Aphida -smiles, then fires a Kamehameha into the crowd of Saiyans- LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH! -flies directly into the crowd- John: *fires a Masenko as a Fpssj* Fasha: -fires destructo disks- Cuco: '*Angrily goes FPSSJ and rams to the Saiyan and crashes to some rocks* TELL ME! What were you talking about?! And tell me now!!! '??? *Smiles* You could've at least asked for my name. It's Letalia. Nice to meet you Cuco. Cuco: 'How do you know my name? Tell me what you know!!! EVERYTHING!!!! 'Letalia *Laughs* I don't care if you know Super Saiyan, *Pushes Cuco off* I won't tell you squash! You shoulda remembered kid! Cuco: 'GRAH! *Blasts Letalia* '''Letalia: '''AAAH *Obliterated* '''Cuco: '*Breathing heavily* Dammit... *Fights off other Saiyans* More Saiyans keep coming out of the portal '' Fasha: -firing destructo disks- What the hell is happening?! 'Aphida -takes a point-blank FPEW- DAMNIT! -fires a Begone! while moving and fighting off Saiyans- Gang: *arrives* Sorry Im late *powers up to SSJ2 and fires mouth lasers* John: *firing Maskenko's* Cuco: '*Discracted* *Thoughts: What was he talking about... Does it have to do with... Dammit...* *Fires blasts at Saiyans* Tatsumaki ..I don't know these people.. They need help although, that's obvious.. I'll help too then... *Runs, and jumps at some Saiyans fighting them off* Fasha: -Fighting Saiyans while firing destructo disks- Where are they coming out of!!!??? '''Cuco: '''That portal! *fires a blast at it but it is intact* What the hell? It's indestructible! Gang: You guys Up for a Z-Rush? 'Leader Fall back! We're taking heavey casualties! Let the elites deal with them! John: *kills a couple more as they fall back* GET OUT OF OUR PLANET Gang: Elites? No match for us Tatsumaki .. *Is still very calm* Well, Elites aren't very strong.. *Power level increasing heavily* (A figure jumps down, running through the Saiyans and fighting, though without much success) Fasha: -fighting saiyans- I agree lets do the Z-rush. Cuco: 'No more Saiyans, Fasha. *Goes to base* 'Aphida -sits up in a crater, blood running down her mouth- Lucky bastards... Tatsumaki ... Heh, *Jumps down into crater, and sticks head into portal* Lets take a look in this thing.. Fasha: .... -looks at portal- ... How was that even made Cuco: 'Stay away from that thing '???: 'Cuco??? '''Cuco: '*Looks up then eyes widen* Oh crap... Brother??? BROCC?! 'Brocc: '''HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Flies to Cuco and rams him into rocks* ''Four more saiyans fly throguh the portal '''Girl There he goes again.... White Haired one He is ''pretty much our battering ram. Gang: Course use the fat one *A fourth Saiyan, wearing Earth clothes, falls out of the portal, landing on the ground unconscious* Rigor. Ungh.. Tatsumaki I'll take one, they don't look too tough... *Pounds fist into palm of hand* '''Brocc: '''Hehehehehe *Goes Super Saiyan and starts choking Cuco* '''Cuco: '''Aaahhhhhh *Tries to hold back Brocc's hands but then hands fall* '''Brocc: '''HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Throws Cuco in the air and fires a Spiraling Blast* '''Cuco: '''AAAH *Blasted to more rocks* '''Brocc: '''YOU WILL DIE CUCO! *Starts charging power and muscles bulge* 'Girl' You think you can takes us on? Well, go ahead and attack. But I'll let you know you're dealing with the triple S. John: *moves Aphida to saftey and feeds her a senzu* Gang: But there are four of you? Tatsumaki Triple S? Stupid, Stupider, and Stupidest? Heh, I can take one of ya.. I'll take you, at the end. *Points at White haired one* Fasha: Okay so probably have, the stupid one, the diva, the fat one and the wierdo.... '''Cuco: '*gets up from rubble, injured* Ughhhh Brocc. Honest question. Gimme an honest answer. WHY THE HELL DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?! Brocc: BECAUSE YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! *Flies torwards Cuco and rams arm in his throat* Cuco: '*Smashed in some rocks then gets up wobbly* What are you talking about?! Brocc: YOU WERE CHOSEN FOR THE EXPERIMENT! *Fires a blast* '''Cuco: '*Dodges* WHAT EXPERIMENT!? '''[The Girl]' Triple S stands for Saiyan Specaial Services. We deal with troublesome locals. I'm Komena, the white haired one is Shiso, the red head is Kondai, and the one with black hair is Mosatoi. 'Shiso Well, the one with the piercings seems intent on dying, so let's have him first. Aphida -wipes blood from the corner of her mouth- I was fine. I didn't need that. John: Yeah Yeah your stong you dont need it blah blah blah shut up I know you needed it and so do you Gang: You are all idiots Tatsumaki Mm... My name is Tatsumaki, I suggest you adress me as nothing other.. *Walks up a few meters from the SSS* Hmph.. Brocc: 'The experiment for eternal youth dammit! '''Cuco: '''Does it have to do with my memory loss? Brocc: Yes that's why you're so young dammit! When you were born they chose you as a test subject for immortality! Vegeta's explosion messed up our plans, though. '''Cuco: '*Shocked* No way... Brocc: While in Hell they told me that they found you on Earth, kidnapped you, froze you for decades, then tested the experiment on YOU. 'Cuco: '''So.... so I'm just a lab rat??? *Eyes widened* Brocc: Maybe the shock made you lose your memory. Yes Cuco. You were chosen and not me! *Charges towards Cuco* '''Cuco: '''So that's why you hate me so much??? *Hit and launched back* ugh *Gets up and eyes widened, doesn't move a muscle* Brocc: YES! WHY WAS A WEAKLING LIKE YOU CHOSEN, AND AN ELITE LIKE ME, NOT?! *Throws a barrage of blasts at Cuco* '''Cuco: '*Keeps getting hit but doesn't move* Tatsumaki So, this "Shiso" character will be my opponent... Who's taking who of the others? Fasha: >_> ...... I'm taking on Komena................... Brocc: HAAAAAAAAAAH *Jumps high in the air then jumps on Cuco's chest* 'Cuco: '''GA! *Coughs up blood* Brocc: *Keeps jumping on Cuco's chest* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE '''Cuco: '*Thoughts: So I have eternal youth... No way....* Brocc: *Jumps in the air and throws a ball at Cuco* 'Cuco: '*Hit* '''Aphida -walks back onto the battlefield, going SSJ2- I'll take on the rest. 'Jack '*Is suddenly on the battlefield, drinking a beer bottle* ... 'STOP DISRUPTING MY EVENING!!!!!!! '*Goes SSJ2* Tatsumaki Well, lets go. White hair.. *Looking into Shiso's eyes, and the spirals in my eyes begin spinning* Come at me.. Fasha: >_> -Folds arms and faces Komena- You go first...